


Proud daddies

by kenyakaneki



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M, family fic, zard child is a prodigy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9138691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyakaneki/pseuds/kenyakaneki
Summary: Title: Proud daddiesRated : FreeCouple: slight ZADRWarnings: xenophilia, slash, alternative universe, hermaphrodite Zim, male pregnancy in the past, strong presence of oc.Summary: Somewhere deep in space, a small alien hybrid fills his dads with great pride.Oneshot . Happy new year !





	

**Author's Note:**

> Initial note: Small Kaleb is like Zim only with black hair and honey-colored eyes. He is five years old. The family lives somewhere deep in space.

Narrator P.O.V.  
"In a much more distant galaxy. In the depths of space where no human had come until then. There was a big space town called Lost City. Not even in the craziest dreams of humans would anyone imagine such a cool place.  
An incredible city. It looked like a space New York. There were all kinds of aliens. Rare species. Interracial families. Malls and more malls. Amusement parks. Zoos. Libraries. Spacecraft dealers. Everything, everything.  
Somewhere in that city, there was an electronics workshop called DAZ. It was held by a strange couple. An Irken with mania for grandeur. And being from an unknown planet. There was a robot with serious programming problems that was only maintained by affective value. And a hybrid kid with a knack for putting things together.  
.................................................. .....................  
Little Kaleb worked hard. He wanted to impress his dads by showing that he was already capable of setting up a small ship. For the little one it was a party to stroll in the junk shop. He could get his raw materials for his little creations. He had already created some gadgets with recycled material. Which yielded a smile of the mama and a tight hug of the daddy.  
.................................................. .................................................  
Kaleb works in the garage of the house. There were lots of tools there,much space. And look, the family ship was there. The good thing of the place was to be the proof of Gír. Which is very good. The little boy did not want the fumbling robot to disrupt his project.  
The garage was on the first floor of the house. Along with the daddies' workshop. In the basement, there was the mama's laboratory. On the second floor, it was the house itself. Two bedrooms, living room, bathroom, kitchen, laundry.  
When the kid finished his project, he went to take a shower and snack. He could not wait to tell his parents about the feat.  
...  
It was dinner time. All eating in silence.  
Kaleb took a deep breath and grinned.  
"Papa, mama! I did something really cool! "  
"And what was my love?" Asked Dib.  
"Papa, mama, i made a ship with the remains we got in the junk shop."  
Zim raised his antennae when he heard this.  
"A ship? Interesting. If it fly, i'll give you a prize, my dear smeet. "  
"A trip to the junk shop, mama?"  
"No! Something much better! A trip to the biggest amusement park in Lost City. "Said Zim.  
"Mama, this is amazing! I'm sure it will fly. "  
"Yes, it's wonderful, son. Dad is eager to see your creation. "said Dib stroking the child's antennae.  
Kaleb gave a broad smile. It will be all right and it will impress the dads.  
...  
After dinner, Kaleb took his parents to the garage.  
The boy managed to get the ship to fly out of Lost City and return safely. He drove the ship himself. Mama Zim smiled with satisfaction. His smeet was growing and really showed to be the son of the mighty Zim. Dib was excited. His little Kaleb really was an incredible child. If he continued like this, the boy would leave home soon. And he and Zim would have to make a new smeet.  
...  
Later, Kaleb was asleep. Zim and Dib were in their room.  
They were snuggling at each other. With Dib stroking Zim.  
"Zim, i'm not ready for this. Our son is growing up too fast. "  
"Why, Dib human , nothing more expected from the smeet of the mighty Zim. " laughed the small.  
"Damn, if it stays that way, he goes away soon. " said Dib.  
"No problem, we make another, my tallest."  
"Zim! Do not say that. So , i come undone."  
"I mean, yes! Dig human is my tallest, my tasteful, my all. Zim loves Dib with everything and loves him too much. "  
"Oh, Zim!" I adore you, my dear. But, now, let's go to sleep. We'll have a full day tomorrow. You may even get a little sleep. "But, i need a good night's sleep."  
"Sleep well, my love," Zim said, kissing his husband softly on the lips.  
The next day, the family had an incredible day at the amusement park, carrying many souvenirs for the house. "  
Endnote : Do you like it ? Happy New year !!


End file.
